moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 13
Jakaś k#rwa się przedarła!- krzyczał przerażony Goblin, wyciągając nóż i rzucając się na przeciwniczkę. - Ja- zakrzyknęła Salai, wybijając przeciwnikowi nóż z dłoni- ci dam k#rwę, gnojku!- dopowiedziała, łapiąc małego, zielonoskórego stwora za głowę i uderzając nią o ścianę. Za pierwszym ciosem z głowy członka Grupy zaczęła lekko lecieć krew. Za drugim czaszka zaczęła pękać a za trzecim głowa Goblina zamieniła się w lepką papkę, a jego krew i kawałki rozerwanego mózgu oblały dłoń demonicy, która natychmiast wyrzuciła ciało przeciwnika, niczym śmiecia którym on w jej mniemaniu był. Demonica odwróciła się i spojrzała na korytarz. Niezbyt oddalone od siebie, betonowe ściany pełne były krwi istot które zabiła Salai. Na ziemi leżały rozerwane truchła żołnierzy rozerwanych przez nią gołymi rękoma. Demonica uśmiechnęła się i wbiła swój wzrok na schodach prowadzących do piwnicy. Jak uwolni to co tam zostawiła, to rozpęta się Piekło. Salai zrobiła pierwszy krok, gdy nagle usłyszała świst w powietrzu i poczuła niesamowity ból w biodrze. Demonica krzyknęła, padła na kolana i złapała się za bolące miejsce, z którego teraz płynęła gorąca krew. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zobaczyła jednego z żołnierzy, którego sądziła że zabiła- elfa z rozerwaną prawą ręką, złamanymi rękoma i cierpiącym na zanik kilku zębów. Żołnierz trzymał w sprawnej ręce pistolet laserowy, wycelowany centralnie w Salai. Wystrzelił ponownie, jednak tym razem chybił- Salai w porę rzuciła się ze schodów i unikając dzięki temu trafienia. Demonica sturlała się z kilku schodów, powodując przez to jeszcze większy ból w strafionym miejscu, ale ratując życie. - Zasraniec!- zakrzyknęła Salai, dociskając jeszcze mocniej trafione miejsce. Wtedy ponownie coś usłyszała. Coś jakby huk i ciche jęknięcie, nie była jednak pewna co to było. Zaraz po tych dziwnych dźwiękach po korytarzu rozległo się echo czyiś cichych, lekkich kroków. Salai zmusiła się by wstać, gotując się na dalszą walkę. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła jak zbliża się do niej kobieta w czarnym ubraniu, z zakrytą twarzą i czerwoną od krwi kataną. - No, dajesz dupy przy byle potyczce?- spytała Retsuunochana, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Tak jak ty Psycho każdej nocy.- stwierdziła Salai, opierając się lekko o ścianę i podchodząc do pancernych drzwi. Demonica złapała za masywną klamkę od drzwi i jednym ruchem otwarła je na wylot. Tym sposobem ona i Retsuunochana mogły dostać się do innego pomieszczenia- przestronnego, ale na tyle ciemnego że nie można było stwierdzić co się tutaj znajduje. - Czekaj, zapalę światło.- powiedziała Salai, jedną ręką łapiąc się za ranę a drugą wciskając włącznik. Gdy do pomieszczenia zawitała światłość Rets lekko się zdziwiła. Pomieszczenie miało jakieś 20 metrów kwadratowych i byłoby zwykłym, pustym pokojem z białymi ścianami gdyby nie wręcz szalona ilość trumien jaka była w środku. Wszystkie stworzone z niesamowitym zapałem i były pod każdym kątem zadbane i wyjątkowe- tym bardziej imponowała ich ilość! Mogło ich tu być nawet 50. Salai podeszła do jednej z trumien i natychmiast ją otworzyła. W tym momencie leżące w niej ciało martwego, ubranego w podarty frak mężczyzny otworzyło puste, martwe oczy. Zmarły wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i jęcząc straszliwie otworzył usta, jak gdyby chciał wgryźć się w demonicę. W tym momencie Salai najzwyczajniej strzeliła żywego trupa w twarz. - Stefan, ogarnij się!- zakrzyknęła Salai a Zombie natychmiast opuścił ręce i zaczął powoli wychodzić z trumny. Retsuunochana spojrzała na to ze zdziwieniem. Z tego co kojarzyła żywe trupy, będące mieszkańcami Village of the Death ostatnio nie zbliżali się do centralnej części miasteczka. Tym większe było jej zdziwienie, bo praktycznie z każdej trumny powoli zaczęły wychodzić inne Zombie, powodując prawdziwą falę żywych trupów. - Przeszmuglowałaś ich tutaj?- spytała z uznaniem Rets. - Lubią sobie pospać w wygodnych trumienkach.- stwierdziła Salai, po czym odwróciła się do mieszkańców Village of the Death.- Dobra sztywne pały! Zrobimy Federacji "Noc żywych trupów"! Dlaczego do tego doszło? Przemek odbierając dzisiaj rano wiadomość brał pod uwagę kilka zmiennych scenariuszy- takiego zakładającego że wszystko będzie w porządku nawet nie brał pod uwagę. Jednak w najgorszych kalkulacjach nie brał pod uwagę że będzie musiał walczyć ze Strange- osobą którą kochał najbardziej na świecie i nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić. A, no i była jeszcze Lobo. - Smąriusz, wspieraj!- zakrzyknął Przemek a sekundę później duch wsiąknął w jego ciało, które pokryte było teraz czarnymi, niemal ruszającymi się znakami. Chłopak stawał się dzięki nim o wiele szybszy i zwinniejszy- co bardzo się przydało w unikaniu ataków Strange. Wściekła piratka natarła na Przemka niczym taran i niebieskowłosy dopiero w ostatniej chwili zdołał odskoczyć od jej ataku. Dziewczyna jednak nie zamierzała poprzestawać- trzymając mocno w dłoniach Miecz Kinry wbiegła w miejsce w którym stał teraz jej były chłopak. Zamachnęła się i zaatakowała- Przemek zdołał jednak skontrować jej uderzenia swoim ostrzem. - Zdradziecki gnojku!- zakrzyknęła Strange, mając nadal zalążki łez w oczach. Piratka tym razem wzięła Miecz z jedną rękę, a jej ostrze ponownie spotkało się z ostrzem Przemka. Atakowali się tak szybko że postronny obserwator zobaczyłby jedynie migające obrazy ścierących się kawałków stali a od czasu do czasu nawet iskrę. - Daj mi wytłumaczyć!- zakrzyknął błagalnym tonem Przemek. - Nie ma czego!- odkrzyknęła wściekła Strange, trzymając w drugiej dłoni rewolwer. Dziewczyna, jedną ręką wciąż walcząc z Przemkiem, wycelowała w niego lufą rewolwera po czym wystrzeliła dwukrotnie. Robiła to jednak bez przekonania- przez co pierwsza kula w ogole go nie trafiła a druga ledwie musnęła w policzek, z którego zaczęła lecieć krew. - Lobo, przemów jej do rozsądku!- zakrzyknął Przemek. - Zaj#bie Cię zdradziecki ch#ju!!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, zamachując się swoją Kosą i atakując Przemka. Chłopak momentalnie wybił Strange Miecz z ręki, padł na ziemię i przetrulał się między jej nogami, dzięki czemu zdołał uniknąć trafienia Kosą. Gdy tylko znalazł się poza zasięgiem przeciwniczek, wstał na równe nogi, ciężko dysząc. - Lobo prosisz żeby przemówiła komuś do rozsądku?!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz.- Może jeszcze dasz komuś wykład o wstrzemięźliwości?! Przemek nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł swoje ostrze wyżej. Naprzeciw niego stały LoboTaker i Strange- każda gotowa pozbawić go głowy. Z tym że Miecz Kinry byłby w stanie pozbawić go przy okazji duszy a Kosa wysłała by go w nieprzyjemne miejsce. Właściwie chłopak sam się dziwił że jeszcze żyje- gdyby jego przeciwniczki próbowały współpracować, byłoby już po nim. Dziewczyny ponownie zaatakowały- tym razem pierwsza była LoboTaker, która zaatakowała Przemka łańcuchem. Baldanderka użyła go niczym bicza- i to takie który spokojnie połamałby chłopakowi czaszkę, gdyby ten w porę nie uniknął ataku. Przemek jednak w porę schylił się, ratując życie. Nie docenił jednak w tym miejscu refleksu Baldanderki- która ponownie zamachnęła się owiniętym wokół nadgarstka łańcuchem i zaatakowała nim tak, że oplótł się wokół szyi Przemka. Niebieskowłosy jęknął z bólu a Lobo uśmiechając się triumfalnie pociągnęła łańcuch jeszcze mocniej, sprawiając że chłopak nie mógł złapać oddechu. Temu wszystkiemu przyglądała się Strange- która oniemiała patrzyła na cierpienia Przemka. Cała się trzęsła a dopiero co podniesiony Miecz ponownie wypadł z jej rąk. W jej głowie trwał zamęt- powtarzała sobie że chłopak ją okłamał, zdradził i że jest wrogiem. Nie potrafiła sobie jednak tego wmówić, przez co czuja jakby jej serce było rozdzierane na kawałki. Natomiast duszony chłopak wręcz desperacko poszukiwał jakiegoś planu. Najlepiej by było jakby zdołał zbliżyć się do Strange i przekazać jej informację dotykiem- to jednak było wykluczone, bo Koliber pewnie nadal go odrzucał. Chłopakowi zaczęło brakować powietrza a wzrok robił się coraz mniej wyraźny. - Powtórka z rozrywki nadchodzi!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, po czym natychmiast opuścił ciało chłopaka i opętał łańcuch. Broń LoboTaker momentalnie odwinęła się z szyi wolnego od czarnych symboli chłopaka. Przemek wpadł na pomysł- skoro nie może się zbliżyć do Strange, musi zająć się osobą która jej towarzyszyła. - Przestań mi wchodzić w łańcuch!- krzyczała LoboTaker, próbując utrzymać wierzgającą się niczym koń broń w dłoniach. Przemek nie tracił czasu i natychmiast pobiegł w stronę LoboTaker. Zaskoczona Baldanderka gotowa była się bronić, wtedy jednak łańcuch owinął się wokół jej rąk i nóg, całkowicie ją unieruchamiając. Przemek uśmiechnął się- już tylko centymetry dzieliły ją od Lobo. Wtedy jednak chłopak zobaczył przed oczami śmignięcie ostrza i poczuł niesamowity ból. Stojąca obok niego Strange jednym, płynnym ruchem Miecza Kinry odcięła chłopakowi palce. Przemek momentalnie padł na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu a krew tryskała na wszystkie strony, brudząc poniekąd również Lobo i Strange. Piratka wybuchła płaczem. Irracjonalnym, bolesnym żalem. Skrzywdziła go- osobę która była dla niego najważniejsza. Zrobiła to bo był jej wrogiem, co jednak z tego? Widok cierpiącego, skrzywdzonego Przemka ranił jej serce- ale świadomość że ona to zrobiła zwyczajnie je zdruzgotała. Nie wiedząc co robić natychmiast odwróciła się i uciekła. Z oczami pełnymi spływających łez i ze złamanym sercem. Ani krzyki Przemka ani Lobo nie zdołały jej zatrzymać. Uciekała z przeczuciem, że jeśli się zatrzyma, cały jej świat momentalnie stanie w płomieniach. Chwilę później zniknęła w lesie, ale echo jej smutku nadal było obecne w głowie leżącego na ziemi Przemka. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures